Oceiros
Oceiros, also known as the Consumed King, is a minor antagonist and optional boss in Dark Souls III. The former monarch of Lothric, his wish to harness his royal blood for a greater purpose turned bitter when he unintentionally unveiled the works of Seath the Scaleless, driving him to insanity. He was voiced by William Houston, who also played Marvelous Chester in Dark Souls, and Vendrick in Dark Souls II. Biography Oceiros was once the king of Lothric who sought to harness his royal blood to achieve great power. His first two sons Lorian and Lothric were deemed unworthy by their father, for Lorian's broken legs and Lothric's frail body and cursed fate to become a Lord of Cinder. Instead, King Oceiros pointed the favor to his third child, Ocelotte, who was a mere infant. His quest for power led him to the Grand Archives, where he discovered the notes of Big Hat Logan left by the Crystal Sages about Seath and his immortality. Much like Logan's fate, Oceiros was not only consumed into obsessed madness over Seath's magic, but he also morphed into an abomination. Despite his transformation, Oceiros continued to protect Ocelotte, claiming him to be a child of dragons and still harnessing his power. Somehow, Ocelotte vanished from his father's grasp for reasons unknown. Regardless, Oceiros still "protected" Ocelotte under his belief that his son is still in his hands. The Ashen One encounters Oceiros within the Consumed King's Garden, still guarding over "Ocelotte" under his care, willing to defend his son with his own life. First using a staff to cast magic spells against the player, after a third of his health is depleted, he smashes his hands on the ground before attacking like a frenzied animal, gaining access to crystal-like ice breath. Attacking him enough times results in Oceiros dying, releasing his soul from his misery. Defeating Oceiros leads to the Untended Graves. Appearance Oceiros takes the form of a slender gray dragon with missing scales (similarly to Seath). He lacks visible eyes and is covered in hair-like particles, including some that dangle from under his snout. He also has two wings on his back that, while small at first, elongate as he enters his second phase. Personality Once a noble and talented king, Oceiros still contains part of his sanity even after morphing into a dragon-hybrid, still clinging to the belief that Ocelotte remains by his side. After taking enough damage, he realizes the truth and goes on a feral rampage like the monster that he has become. Quotes Gallery Images Oceiros Concept.png|Concept art Videos Dark Souls 3 Oceiros, The Consumed King Boss Fight (4K 60fps) Oceiros, The Consumed King (Extended, feat. KOKIA) (Dark Souls III Extended OST) by Y. Kitamura Trivia *Ocelotte's crying can be heard during Oceiros' battle, even during the second phase after Oceiros goes mad. *Originally, Oceiros was to handle a baby during the fight, presumably Ocelotte himself. During the transition to the second phase, Oceiros would crush the baby under his claws, as shown by an early model of both a regular and a darkened, malformed infant. Sound effects were supposed to be in play as Oceiros crushes his son, but were removed likely for being too disturbing. **Ocelotte may indeed still be in Oceiros' grasp when he smashes his claws, as Crossbreed Priscilla, another child of dragons, can turn invisible. *When Oceirous yells out Ocelotte's name during his breakdown, the bottom screen darkens as it does whenever dialogue is spoken, but Oceirous yelling "Ocelotte" is not included. Navigation pl:Oceiros, Zatracony Król Category:Monarchs Category:Dragons Category:Video Game Villains Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Anti-Villain Category:Brutes Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Deceased Category:Delusional Category:Destroyers Category:Egotist Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Ferals Category:Fighters Category:Homicidal Category:Hybrids Category:Magic Category:Male Category:Mentally Ill Category:Monsters Category:Murderer Category:Mutilators Category:Obsessed Category:One-Man Army Category:Parents Category:Power Hungry Category:Protective Category:Scapegoat Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Tragic Category:Tyrants Category:Dark Souls Villains Category:Guardians Category:Elementals